Electrical fixtures and other wares which are designed to be used in outdoor locations require provisions for their support in the location at which they are employed, as well as provisions for supplying them with the electrical energy required for their use. Often, such fixtures comprise lamp posts which are designed to protrude upwardly from the earth. One common type of lamp post are those which are designed to illuminate a driveway in a residential setting, which driveway lamp posts protrude upwardly from the ground to provide an incandescent or other source of illumination disposed at about 10 to 36 inches above the ground. Such fixtures typically comprise a light bulb socket surrounded by a sconce or shroud disposed at the first end of a hollow, linear conduit having its second end cemented into the ground using a portland cement based material. The wires used to supply electrical energy pass through the hollow interior of the conduit, which conduit thus serves the dual purpose of housing the electrical supply wires and providing support for the lamp socket. However, such constructions suffer the serious drawback for cases where they are impacted, for example by a motorist whose vehicle, through oversight, causes such lamp post to be struck with their vehicle with sufficient force to bend or break the conduit at the base where it is cemented into the earth. In the case of such mishaps, repair of the fixture requires extensive work, including removal of the cement and replacement of the conduit. Additionally, there may be serious risks associated with the electrical wires being exposed by such incidents, which may be compounded by the fact that the place where the conduit is broken typically represents a sharp enough edge to sever the insulation from the electrical supply wires it houses, which can in some cases result in the conduit itself becoming the hot pole of a 110 VAC electrical potential. In such a scenario, a life-threatening situation exists for anyone passing by who views the damage, and attempts to pick up the fixture to inspect the damage and assess repairs. Similar damages to such light fixtures and other protruding electrical appliances may be caused by oversights by personnel operating lawn mowing equipment that strikes the fixtures. Thus, if there was available a means for absorbing the physical shock of an impact of such a fixture by an automobile, lawnmower, or other source of force without permitting breakage of the conduit at its base, not only would such means alleviate the need for repairs, but it would also increase the overall safety level of operating such electrical fixtures, by reducing the likelihood of breach of the insulation of the electrical conductors housed within the conduit. The present invention provides such a means.